bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fosh
The Fosh were a sentient avian species from an unknown world, possibly hailing from the Corporate Sector. Biology and Appearance The Fosh were bird-like creatures with slim torsos and delicate arms tipped with four-fingered, talon-like hands that evolved over tens of thousands of years from wings. Due to the frail nature of their bodies, Fosh tended to shy away from conflict and confrontation. Their necks in particular were most vulnerable, and were reflexively guarded during combat. They were, however, agile creatures with a typically avian digitigrade stance and flay-toed feet useful for jumping. The Fosh had a convex face ending in a beak-like mouth, around which were tufts of soft whiskers. The head of the Fosh was capped with two twisting antennae, the use of which remains unknown, and a feather-lined ridge protruding from the skull. These feathers shifted color depending on the Fosh's mood: Green indicated inquisitiveness, thoughtfulness or amusement; orange was a sign of happiness; and gray was anger, disgust, irritation or seriousness. One of the most intriguing aspects of the species was the chemical makeup of its tears. Female Fosh especially had lacrimal glands that enabled them to alter their tears to produce a variety of pheromonal substances that affected males during mating. The Sith apprentice Vergere had such a control over her tears that they could, with the aid of the Force, be engineered to produce any number of chemical substances ranging from poisons to healing fluids more powerful than bacta. Society and Culture The Fosh as a people were very private, preferring to remain unnoticed by the larger galaxy. They commonly spoke only on matters of great importance, content to simply listen at other times. It was believed that the Fosh population was small, although this may simply have been an effect of their ability to conceal themselves from other species. The Fosh were, however, adept at political intrigue, and culturally, they were a manipulative species similar to the Bothans, but much more devious—many Fosh were bigots, looking upon other races as inferior, sometimes even as toys for their own amusement. They would create plots within plots to achieve either highly complex or at times very simple goals. They spoke indirectly to others, rarely revealing their true desires, and were fond of riddles and analogies designed to confuse and confound. Because of this, the Fosh were a highly self-serving, self-interested species that was only generous when their actions hid an ulterior motive. The Fosh were, however, wise enough to spot the dangers inherent in other species, and were vigilant in their dealings with outside races. History Due to their secretive, private nature, Fosh were little seen in the galaxy at any point in its history. It was possible that the species was one of those targeted for extinction by Emperor Palpatine, though even as of the decade prior to the Clone Wars, the species was considered to be largely extinct. The only notable Fosh to have an impact outside of the species' homeworld was the Jedi Knight Vergere, active during the final decades of the Galactic Republic. After the Yuuzhan Vong attacked Zonama Sekot, Vergere traveled with the alien invaders for many years, ultimately returning to the civilized galaxy with Jacen Solo. Up until this time, even New Republic Intelligence was not aware of the species' existence. However, Droma once saw a Fosh in the Corporate Sector. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Unknown Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/3D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 1D/3D+1 PERCEPTION 2D+2/4D+1 STRENGTH 1D+1/3D+1 TECHNICAL 1D+2/3D Special Abilities: Healing Tears: Fosh have a unique healing fluid that is excreted from their tear ducts. It is more effective than even bacta, automatically reducing wound levels by one level (e.g. bringing Mortally Wounded to Incapacitated). However, it only works well against cellular infections - larger wounds, such as blaster bolts, can only be stabilized for 1D hours. One dose will fill a standard applicator bottle. The fluid is absorbed into the bloodstream on contact with the skin. Story Factors: Hidden: Most Fosh prefer to stay on their homeworld. Thus, as their population is small, they have a reputation for being secretive. Move: 9/10 Size: 1.3-1.6 meters Category:Species